This First Hallow's Eve
by Arcadya
Summary: COMPLETE AU. Halloween prompt fic. First Halloween as experienced by some Romans in Iceni country. TEAM FIC. Little of bit of everyone and everything...well maybe not everything, but you get the idea.


_Clearly, this is AU. Completely, completely AU. Different time and era AU!!!_

_I had me some fun. _

_There will be OOC-ness obviously. I'm throwing them in the deep end. Hopefully, it won't be too off-putting. Just take it with a grain of salt and REMEMBER - it's Halloween people, let me just play dress up with some of my favorite characters in TV-land._

_

* * *

_

*

**

***

**Halloween Prompt Fic**

**Studio 60 **- The Friday Night Slaughter

*******

**

*

_Penelope_

Her heart was pounding; it felt like it was trying to escape the terror through her throat. Crouched down behind some tall grass, night had fallen some time ago.

It was just her luck that she had been chosen to do this.

Far off to the right the _bonfire_ was blazing. The curling licks of red and orange illuminating that side of the tor. She grinned through the pounding, as much as she didn't want to be the one to get this close to the heathen action, she also didn't want to be the one to miss out on this; the one who had to stay home, like her sister Jennifer.

Unfortunately, her adopted brother Derek demanded that he accompany her. It was clear that Father would punish them all if she got caught. You could always pass off Derek's waywardness as a quirk of nature and early upbringing, but it would mean family disgrace if _she_ were ever caught out here. Watching the pagans was not a civilized pastime.

Jennifer's husband Reid opted to stay at the home. Mostly because he was so thin and weak-looking that any pagan might easily try to overcome him. He was an accomplished statesman – quickly on his way to the senate. She wouldn't be surprised if one day he was right hand to the Emperor himself.

Penelope shuddered at the thought of so many pagans running free this night.

Derek had left her alone for a short time. He wanted to get closer, wanted to see what the fuss was about, at least that's what he had said. But she wouldn't be surprised if he were really trying to get closer to some pagan woman he'd been seducing. Nobody cared about cavorting with pagan females, as long as nothing came of it.

She saw more movement down by the _bonfire_; she loved the translations of this strange people. It all sounded so exotic.

A large crowd had gathered around the fire. But she was too far away, Derek probably had a better vantage point, but he would kill her if she tried to get closer. Besides only he knew the way back home.

She tried to figure out what they were doing, but the crowd was just a big, blank blur. She knew there was one figure standing out from the others, but she couldn't tell who or what they were doing.

There was a littler figure, one all fours? A dog? A child? What was going on?

Just when she decided it looked like a wild child of the forests, the figure crumpled. She started to jump up but remembered where she was just in time. A low rumble sounded from over the hill.

Penelope squeaked with fright.

She wanted Derek to come back... RIGHT NOW!

Just when she was beginning to think she'd been forgotten for the wildly attractive nature of a pagan, Derek returned.

"Where were you?" She hissed.

He seemed distracted, and he was huffing oddly. "I have no idea what they're doing!" His voice shook, "but the fire looks completed."

"_Bonfire_." She idly corrected.

"Don't start calling things by those names." He replied sternly. "If anyone hears you..." The threat dropped off, she didn't need reminding.

Penelope was always getting into trouble for using _pagan_ words to describe things. But they weren't in Rome anymore. They were out here, in these eerily exotic lands. If anything they needed to start learning what the pagan words meant; that way no one could mount a counter-attack to their expanding civilization. As Reid often said, not everyone was as open to the Roman way as the Romans.

These pagans had put up an unbelievable fight. Everyone in the Roman Empire had been impressed, of course there had never been any doubt that the Romans would win. It was just impressive that the pagans of this land had lasted so long. They had strange ways. They had no organized armies, not in the Roman sense of an army anyway. There was no rhyme or reason to their fighting. Not that Penelope was supposed to know anything about it of course. She definitely never eavesdropped on men's conversations; she was definitely not that kind of woman.

Derek was saying something.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Come on, we need to leave. Someone's coming." He grabbed her hand and they made for the small village. They were going to return by the same route they had traveled.

They were in the middle of the village when they heard a noise.

Penelope gasped, thankful that Derek was so quick-witted. He had covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her before she could give their positions away.

*****

******

*****  
**

_Derek_

_***_

_**_

_*  
_

He'd left Penelope hiding behind the ridge of small hill. He couldn't leave her alone much longer. She was too curious, a bad trait in a female. But she was his sister, and he looked out for her. At least, if he was around the chances of her getting into trouble lessened.

Derek was watching the pagans built their mountain of fire. Penelope insisted on calling things by pagan names and Reid encouraged it. He hadn't realized the pitfalls in Penelope's character, one of these days he was going to have to get Jennifer to explain social nuance to her husband. Reid's head was gone too far in politics for anything normal to be understood. But he was a good, solid Roman man. Father was proud.

The Emperor was already taking notice of Reid's ideas.

Derek laid himself out flat on the side of the hill, watching quietly, hoping Penelope wouldn't start having hyperventilation for a few more moments. These pagans were really quite intriguing. He saw two men, roughly his height, lead a calf out toward the fire. There was a crowd around the fire, a large gathering, perhaps the whole village and probably some heathens from other villages were here to watch this too. Derek wasn't sure, but he wasn't leaving until he knew what they were going to do.

The older figure drew out a rough hewn dagger. He spoke to the crowd, murmuring in their strange tongue. The calf whined, tried to clatter his hooves away. But the remaining man was strong, and easily stayed the calf. A few more strange words, arms reached high into the sky, beckoning the stars, or heathen gods – he wasn't sure.

Dagger falling. No! Not falling, plunging.

One quick movement and the calf was dead, blood spilling into the open field before he even had time to contemplate the event. Suddenly four or five figures surrounded the calf. Laughs and cheers began to emerge from the crowds. The gathering increasing in strength and loudness, laughs, cheers, shouts, thundering of hundreds of feet on the cool, grass land.

Derek held his breath.

The huddle around the calf broke suddenly. The older figure, the one who had killed the calf, broke free from the throng once more. He shouted something – strong and clear in their odd Iceni language, damn Penelope for slipping that word into his vocabulary.

It sounded like _tine cnámh!_ (Reid was making him learn Iceni pronunciation).

One by one, men first, the crowd moved forward, each family head gathering up a bone of the dead animal. Then they began to throw their bones upon the fire. Sizzling and sparking the still wet blood on the bones, sinew and flesh still attached, the fire burned and ate up the offering.

Derek tried to not to think too closely about what he had just seen. He'd seen enough bloodshed at the Colosseum, but that was always with purpose; entertainment, punishment, but that was just too unnatural. What was the purpose of that? They hadn't even kept the meat for anything important. He shook his head at the strangeness, no wonder his father had warned them repeatedly about the Iceni's heathen, wild ways. They were certainly an uncivilized bunch.

He ran as fast as he could back to Penelope, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the village, _quickly, quickly, must get home_, a noise broke through his thoughts. He had his hand over Penelope's mouth before he'd even recognized the sound.

It was a woman's shriek.

He dragged Penelope behind one of the larger huts as fast as he could, hand still covering her mouth.

They remained quiet for a moment.

When he felt her hand clawing at his, he allowed his to drop. He could trust her to be quiet. She really should have been born a man; she was too adventurous for a woman. Jennifer was exactly what women were supposed to be, and she definitely had found the right kind of man for herself. Although Reid wasn't a Centurion, a warrior of the open plains, he certainly was the right kind of smart for Politics. He knew everything.

Derek wondered whether there was anything Reid didn't or couldn't know.

Just as he was beginning to relax, thinking that perhaps the trouble was over, a woman (probably _the_ woman) raced around the hut opposite theirs. She was moving fast and with purpose.

A dark figure shadowed her.

The man caught her arm and swung her around to greet her.

"You can't outrun me." He said gruffly; and rather loudly in the silent village.

Derek felt Penelope clutching his hand again. He definitely should have made sure she stayed at home. She would never recover from this outing; her mind would be irrevocably maimed.

The man started walking the woman back toward one of the huts. He was menacing, Derek certainly understood why the woman had been running at high speed away from him. She said something in a low tone, it didn't carry.

The man backed the woman straight into the hut's door. They hit with a wooden smack. The woman grunted.

Penelope gasped.

"Id-ew ear uming..." That's what Derek heard the woman say as he hurriedly tried to get Penelope out of the village. He assumed she was begging for mercy. He doubted she would get it. The man was intent, and while the woman looked like she could take care of herself she didn't exactly have the strength to get away from that intimidating man.

Once they got out of the small pagan village, Penelope and he all but ran home. He felt bad for leaving that woman defenseless, but he was Roman now. If she of been Roman he could have interfered, but she wasn't, so he couldn't.

Breathing heavily; they scurried up the walkway from the road. The door to their beautiful Roman style villa was opened by a nervous looking Kevan. Derek made it his business to know the slaves; it made it easier for tracking them if they ever tried to abscond on their debts.

Jennifer and Reid had stayed up for them.

*****

******

*****  
**

_Jennifer & Reid_

_*******_

_******_

_***  
**_

After their dismal attempt at preventing Penelope from attending the pagan's _bonfire_, Jennifer and Reid had retired into one of the atriums. They hoped that Derek would be able to bring their sister home before Father returned.

Reid whiled away the time by delving into some correspondence he owed the Emperor's personal scribe. They had become good friends after some friendly banter and barter with one of the market's shadier stylus makers. It was an odd friendship but one that had benefited the duo time after time.

Jennifer spent her wait patiently by adding some finishing touches to one of her many paintings. She was chronicling their travels in the farthest reaches of the Roman Empire. Painting relaxed her, it gave her other things to think about, things that didn't involve just how very far away from home they were. She missed the civilization and the bustling streets of the city. She missed the intrigues and the politics.

She missed the deference people afforded because she was Reid's wife.

The sun was a few moments from setting. Light still carried far but the cold was beginning to seep. These parts were much colder than the climate she was used to.

A voice greeted them loudly from outside.

A holler, really; not civilized at all.

She wondered who would bother them on this strange pagan night; Reid had declared they were up to something, probably some strange heathen magick. She didn't want to think about it, strange magicks made her uncomfortable, as did the odd gods out here. She wanted the comfort of her own gods and goddesses, her own temples and shrines. The pagans truly did not care about the Roman gods. The Romans allowed them to carry on worshiping their own gods as long as they worshiped the Romans too, but these pagans wouldn't, or if they did it was very obviously dishonest.

Reid stood quietly, as was his nature, and followed their slave to the front of the house. The slave bade the strange man enter.

The man refused.

"Alas, I must not. I am on my way to the great fire." He replied. Addressing the slave and not the master. The Slave, whose name was Kevan, cringed.

Thankfully the master did not burden him for the pagan's blunder.

"What can we do for you sir?" Reid inquired.

"I came to ask of you to place this by your hearth, or by the archway of your door opening." The strange and oddly dressed man replied. He had at least tried to learn the Roman's language, their Iceni, though, accented the words strangely.

Jennifer had followed when Reid had not returned immediately. The scene she came upon was one that would shock her for many years to come.

A pagan was at their doorway, holding a gruesome, gnarled hand out to her husband; a decrepit skull balanced in his palm. A light emanating from within.

Jennifer fainted.

The Slave squealed in horror.

Reid took control immediately, calling for the other female slaves to come and return Jennifer to her rooms. She would be quite out of sorts when she woke. The Slave, Kevan, and he took control of the situation with the wild pagan.

Reid thanked him for the thought, but given the reaction of his lovely wife, he was going to have to decline the offer.

They retired once more, and Reid spent a long while fretting over his unconscious wife, and imploring the gods to send Penelope and Derek home swiftly and safely.

Jennifer was still asleep when they returned. He listened to the excited chirpings of Penelope for a while, before addressing the clearer and more delicate matter of the Pagan and the skull once she had gone to check on her sister.

Derek was intrigued by the strangeness, but agreed that it would best be forgotten. He explained the things he had seen, the animal sacrifice, the fire filled with bones, the woman and the man in the silent village. Best that the women be forbade from speaking of it, they would only upset themselves further. In fact, perhaps tonight would be best forgotten permanently. The next time the Pagan's geared up for this event, this strange and evil festival next year, they should go somewhere for a holiday, perhaps a short trip into London or Bath.

Tonight would forever unspoken but remembered by this Roman family. This strange event that surrounded these eerie Iceni, candled skulls in doorways and bones of animals thrown onto fires; not something they wanted to be involved in again, even if there were just observers.

*****

******

*****  
**

_David_

_*******_

_******_

_***  
**_

David really should have done this earlier. He should not have waited so long to go to the Romans. He had lost track of time as usually happened when he was instructing the younger ones in their learning.

He decided that since the Romans might not have access to their ancestors, being so far from their birthplace, that he would share his family with them.

He was startled when the woman fainted, the mistress of the house. The greeter of the door shrieked in horror and the master left him standing by door utterly perplexed.

The Iceni man was understandably confused. It was a normal occurrence for him, and his people, to place a skull of an ancestor at the hearth or opening of the house. It was welcoming and an honor to their history.

David watched the odd Romans with an air of interest. But he had other, more important, places to be. He could not afford to be late for those commitments. He was the Druid of this clan; he was training another younger Druid who showed much promise, Aaron. And tonight the two of them would be slaughtering a calf for the end of Harvest; to thank the gods for their abundance this past season.

As he was leaving he placed the skull (and candle within it) at the foot of the strange Roman's property. It wouldn't do for them to dismiss this tradition. It was important to the festival, to Samhain.

But it was obviously too much for that strangely delicate woman. He shook his head at the weirdest of their women, so delicately protected and floaty like the snow. Iceni women weren't like that, they were strong and capable. They needed to be to bear such strong men into the world.

He put the incident out of his head, and made his way to the _bonfire_, it was beginning to kick up a strong gust of heated wind by this point. Aaron was overseeing the escalation. Another younger Bard was carefully singing the calf into calm.

It was almost time.

Finally, they were ready.

He spoke clearly to the people; he was not the King, but he was in charge of this village. At least until Aaron was deemed competent, and that shouldn't be too far off now. He was extremely accomplished. Besides, David wished to return to his home, he had enjoyed his time here but he missed his own family, his own village and the little ways they had. It was clear that everyone in this village was ready for Aaron to lead them.

Focusing on the task at hand, Aaron held the calf steady. David made quick work of the animal. Soon others knelt beside him to carve the meat from the bones.

He passed out the bones to the people; everyone should share in thanksgiving, in preparation for the abundance of next year.

He spied Emily in the crowd, waiting patiently. Giving her a small smile he turned back to the _bonfire_; watching over the families as they gave their offering up to the gods.

Suddenly she was beside him. A hand on his shoulder; "You did great." She whispered; trying not to call attention to his nervousness. Normally, speaking in front of the crowds and performing the rituals did not affect him. But something about this year had put him on edge. If he had to guess, and Emily had already said she knew what the problem was, he would probably have to blame the Romans. Not that it was necessarily their fault, but the Roman Empire had never before settled an envoy so close to their lands before. Not that their lands were 'theirs' anymore.

The Romans had, of course, conquered these lands some years ago, but they had never sent anyone to settle here. Couriers and Messengers would come through, announcing new taxes and laws but they never stayed this far north. This year was different, shortly after Harvest last year, this family had arrived. They kept to themselves mostly, except for the men, who carried out all the business with the village.

It was probably their presence that was making him nervous, this particular time of year was very important. He didn't want their strict and foreign ways intruding upon the festival. But he also hadn't wanted them to feel left out; they were a community now, a clan. He hoped there was no repercussion for their miscommunication. Perhaps they would just wish to forget about the incident, for he dearly wished to forget about his failure.

He patted Emily's hand. "Thank you." He whispered back. Noticing the look Aaron was giving them from across the glaze of the _bonfire_.

He turned slightly, leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. _Perhaps that will get things finally moving_.

"What was that for?" She asked brightly, eyes dancing under the licking of the flames.

"Enjoy the night." He responded.

She nodded sweetly and moved away soon after. Aaron's eyes burning into him far stronger than any _bonfire_ might. He knew he had done the right thing when he saw Aaron's figure departing the crowd after Emily's lone figure.

He had been trying to get Emily and Aaron together for three years now. They were both incredibly stubborn.

*****

******

*******

_Aaron and Emily_

_*******_

_******_

_***  
**_

She'd seen the starlight in David's eyes. Known he was up to something: mischief.

He truly was a good friend. Ever since her father had died, many years ago fighting the Romans, she had been surviving alone. Oh, the village-folk helped her out when they could, but they shied away; did not offer companionship of any kind. Her skills scared them; they were not used to her kind anymore. Ever since Romans came, their ancient ways were retreating, being hidden, forgotten. The old traditions were now scary and strange. She shook her head as the sadness bled through her body.

David had looked out for her when he had finally arrived in the village. Watched over her, made sure her life was just that little bit easier. He helped her around her small plot of land – weird to think that the Roman way 'owned' land. You could not own the land, only tend it, love it, grow upon it.

David looked out for her when he could that is – he was incredibly busy being the leading Druid for their village, their small faction of the clan. He was developing Aaron to take over.

She scowled as she thought of him. He was so confusing. One moment he'd be self-righteous, demanding, stubborn, and the next a quiet, skulking heavy emotion would fall over his eyes. He'd look at her with this indescribable expression, so wanting, so foreign that she'd still; like she was caught transfixed by his gaze. But he would never say anything about it, he wouldn't acknowledge it.

She was powerless when he looked at her that way. She wanted him in those moments. That first season, the one when he had started looking at her like that, she had ignored it, tried to ignore it. But it grew stronger, so much stronger that she couldn't ignore the way he made her feel. Soon even when he was being stubborn and arrogant, she still wanted him to look at her. But it never progressed passed those few looks.

Sometimes she managed to convince herself that it wasn't there...

She could try to do something about it, she supposed. Iceni women were never hesitant in their desires; not like these Roman women seemed to be... they were all so weak, shy, followers of men. But with Aaron, it was something else. It wasn't a passing fancy. It wasn't something trivial, something fun. Oh, it would be fun. But because it was Aaron is was something... _else_. It would be too much of a humiliation should he reject her, and she wanted to be chased, hunted. She wanted him to want her enough to do something about it.

She's had men before. Chased them even, but she's always known it was temporary. So have they, she would never lie about her intentions.

They never had enough substance to hold her for long periods of time. It seemed like no man did.

David was a man, but he was also her closest friend in the village. There was nothing like that between them.

The other women could not understand her lack of attachment to any one particular man. She hated that it seemed like she was purposefully waiting for Aaron.

She didn't want him, she thought.

Never wanted him.

Would never want him.

Sometimes though, when he looked at her across the fields, or walked past her garden. His eyes would scorch her.

He never smiled.

That was another reason she didn't like him. He didn't smile. She wanted a man who knew happiness.

She had noticed that about him first, though, not his figure, or his eyes, or his voice, or his gentleness. But it seemed like the day that he did smile... wow, that would be beautiful. She wondered what he would look like. What it would take to get him to smile...

David and Aaron had arrived in their little village, their Druid had been brutally killed by a Roman – _he_ had just been passing through. The King had sent David to watch over them, to lead them until such time as one of his charges was ready to surpass him. Aaron had accompanied David as his highest functioning charge. There were two other men who were training with David. They thought themselves very important.

And they were. Druids and Bards were important. But so were the Warriors, and the village-folk, all of the Iceni were important regardless of the roles they performed. Her father had been chief warrior of their clan. She had been trained in those arts too. The most accomplished female in their province. She wasn't the best in the land, but she was well respected.

She stayed in the village long after her father had died, as a tribute to his sacrifice.

She left David and his starlight eyes to maintain the _bonfire_. He was definitely trying to cause some trouble tonight. She just wasn't sure what kind and whom it might involve. She smiled softly as she left the valley. This night was more about ancestors and family and the harvest... a night of inclusion. She felt involved and happy, but she had no one to truly share the night with. She would go home fast, not dwell on it, and arise in the morning refreshed and perhaps, try to leave Aaron and his mysterious looks behind.

He watched her leave after the kiss David gave her. He wasn't completely oblivious. Aaron knew David was behaving this way purposefully.

David had decided Emily was the perfect woman for him, told him so barely an owl's hoot after he'd stepped into the province.

He was wary, thinking David was trying to attach him to a ragged spinster.

As soon as he'd seen her he'd known that wasn't the case. But he was still wary.

Every day though, that he got to know her more, he realized how right David had been. And he didn't want to let the older man be the one responsible for his happiness. So he had fought the emotions and feelings. Turning angry gazes toward Emily, hoping she would get the message that he wasn't interested.

Only he was.

And he was only succeeding in pushing her further away.

It was clear she didn't know of David's plans.

He was disappointed in himself. Especially since he knew David would be leaving soon. It was becoming apparent that his training was almost complete; he had overheard the whispers before he had been sent to this village by the King. It wouldn't matter soon that David had orchestrated the beginning of their relationship, all that would matter soon was whether they had one or not. And he definitely wanted one with her.

But now she avoided him.

Too many seasons of grumpy glares; he had severed her attraction to him.

He made his decision.

Quickly, passing the dagger to a friend, he left the circle and followed Emily down the path back to the village.

He didn't realize she walked so fast on her own. He shouldn't have been surprised. He found he had to run to catch up with her.

"Emily." He called, "wait."

She stopped suddenly, as if his voice held some magick.

"Aaron." She acknowledged, her voice imbued with longing. Or did he just imagine that?

"I..." He couldn't think of how to start. He wanted her, and wanted to apologize. But it wasn't that simple. He had made the wrong decision, and they had lost so much time. Time they could have spent together.

"What?" She sounded cross, and vaguely tired.

"It was David." He finally said.

"David?"

"The first day I got here. He prophesied, one day, you'd be my wife." He dropped his head, embarrassed.

Her eyes flew over his body, seeing the truth in the statement. "I... don't... understand."

"I've never been angry with you." He expanded and watched in grateful awe as her expression opened. She was no longer closed off to him. She was no longer trying to hide from him as she did every other day.

A smile broke out on her face. She couldn't help it. She laughed.

She was laughing _at_ him, he realized. His anger grew, he just told her the truth and she was laughing at him.

She knew that laughing wasn't the best option. But she could not stop herself. That David had been trying to forge a partnership between them, but had in fact ruined any possibility for it to occur naturally. Emily was quite sure it would have occurred naturally as well, there was a definite attraction between them.

"Stop laughing." He said gruffly; pulling her closer to him.

She didn't know exactly why she did it. Would never truly figure out the reason, she would only ever be glad she had. "Are you going to make me?" She questioned, teasing him.

He understood suddenly. She wanted him to fight her. Chase her. Hunt her. At least have something that belonged to them, and didn't come from David.

He would oblige.

He pounced, she laughed again; she was too quick for him. He was a Druid but she had been trained as a Warrior.

_This is going to be fun_, he thought. A rapturous smile appeared on his face.

She was watching him, and for the first time – ever – she saw his smile.

_He has dimples_. She loved them immediately.

He chased her all the way back to the village. Every Iceni were at the _bonfire_, no one was around. It was the perfect night.

He almost caught her at Delia and Scott's hut, she shrieked. Flipping herself over a wooden barrel, knocking some hay off the cart and disturbing the chicken coop – not enough to tip the shack but it did send the sleeping hens into a flurry.

He hushed the hens and kept after her.

Emily raced between the huts, heading for her home. She knew where everything was there, she had thought about going to Aaron's but at the moment he shared a hut with two others and if anything else were to occur tonight she didn't want added spectators or interlopers involved.

Aaron knew the end of her flight was near, she wanted him to catch her; she didn't really want to get away. He launched out quickly, grabbing her and swinging her around to face him.

"You can't outrun me." He growled, deep and resonating.

She shivered with anticipation. He smiled too, eyes drinking her body.

She swallowed, her hands drawing themselves over his shoulders – torn between pulling him closer and carrying on the game. She was tempted to push him away again. But they'd already been playing this strange game, perhaps it was time for her to surrender. It wouldn't be so bad being his prisoner.

Aaron walked her back toward the door of her home. "You're never going to get away from me again." He whispered. All the menace was gone; she saw something in him she'd never been allowed to see before.

Love.

All she'd ever seen picked out disparately from his eyes before were; attraction, lust, anger, longing, frustration. But never love. How long had he felt this way?

She was stunned to realize that she loved him too, had for a while. Only they were both so stubborn. No wonder David had been pushing this on Aaron for so long. She would never have done something about this tension between herself and Aaron. He was special, different from those other men. She had never been truly searching for something permanent with them. But instinctively, she knew, Aaron was permanent. This thing between them was a permanent thing.

Her back slammed into the door of her home. She groaned a little, it was unexpected. She hadn't realized what he had been doing. She tried to push forward off the door, but Aaron only leaned in; his hard body pressing into her. She tried to keep the whimper quiet, stuck in her throat.

She thought it worked. Aaron started to lean down; his hands pinning hers to the door also.

A soft, noise broke her concentration. Her ears too accustomed to listening out for threats.

"Did you hear something?" She asked Aaron, slightly alarmed.

A moment passed, she looked around the area, there didn't seem to be anyone about.

Aaron couldn't have cared less. He finally seemed to have her where he wanted, and he wasn't going to let a cat or a rabbit interfere with his newly formed plans.

"The only thing I hear; is you, delaying." He spoke.

"I'm not delaying." She replied, laughingly.

"Don't start with the laughing again." He growled, pulling her closer to him – or was he pushing closer to her?

She stopped breathing. He had moved position. His knee was pressed in between her legs, their chests were mashed together, and without her realizing he had released her hands and was stroking her neck.

He kissed her then. Moment passed and when she finally regained use of her hands, she fumbled for the door. They stumbled backwards into her hut.

* * *

_I'll let all your imaginations run away with you there, that way I don't have to censor. You're brains can be responsible._

_Arc  
_


End file.
